


【彬辰】記一次任務後

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 不找你出氣找誰？
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 6





	【彬辰】記一次任務後

*殺手設定，私設有，OOC注意  
*車，慎入

這不是他們第一次在結束危險的任務後做愛。肉體產生碰撞、氣息互相交纏，用最原始的方式來確認對方沒死，還在與自己糾纏。

「嘶……」黃鉉辰被一把推到暗巷內的牆上時下意識地閃躲並做出應戰動作，他差點以為面前人剛剛射擊失手心情不好，又要他挨打，「欸徐彰彬反正人也幹掉了，沒必要找我出氣吧？」

「臭小子，這種時候就閉嘴吧。」徐彰彬面對對嗆的回應是不輕不重地揉下對方褲襠，並拉起黃鉉辰一隻手按到自己同樣起了反應的分身，他挑起一邊鋒利的眉，「不找你出氣找誰？」

都幾歲了？黃鉉辰在心裡嘲弄了前輩，任務結束後過於興奮或低落是新手的毛病，在業界打滾了半個青春的他沒理由這麼毛毛躁躁。但他只是皺了皺鼻子，俯下身吻住小巧的唇，對方嘴裡不可忽視的血腥味讓他貪婪地含上濕滑的舌頭，被勾起慾望悠悠起舞。

想要。腦子裡的聲音瘋狂過剛才的殺人不遲疑的迅猛，汗涔涔又染血的黃鉉辰是徐彰彬的死穴，這世上他再也找不到比他適合紅色的人。忽然用膝蓋頂開黃鉉辰的腿，讓姿勢更方便他展開掠奪，舌尖靈巧地鑽進縫隙舔過每個角落，到處刻上自己的味道。

徐彰彬捧起那張他一隻手便能掌握的小臉，用拇指大力抹過顴骨，白淨的頰上開了朵艷紅殘缺的曼陀羅，血跡乾涸得難以抹去，反被摩擦得生疼。黃鉉辰幼稚地作勢咬下作怪的手指，別過頭嘖了聲發出欲擒故縱的抗議。

不知道是誰先露出獠牙咬了誰，腥甜滋味在齒間瀰漫開來。徐彰彬暴力地扣住黃鉉辰的後頸，用力舔過新添的傷口捲走蜜液，狠狠汲取對方的氣息。黃鉉辰粗魯地扯住徐彰彬的頭髮，卻是在對方極大的肺活量下，掙扎回擊全是徒勞無功，只能跟不上強烈節奏張大口直喘氣。

發熱的身體貼上潮濕的牆面時，黃鉉辰不禁打了個寒顫，手臂堪堪撐起發軟的身子，朦朧的眼神正好可以與徐彰彬狩獵的視線平視。

「幫我口？」徐彰彬欣賞著微弱的霓虹燈光線為黃鉉辰那張本就不凡的臉蛋妝上一層迷幻，粗糙的指腹慢慢地摩挲腫脹的下唇，熾熱的吐息親在敏感的頸部。那句低沉的問句分明是命令，不容置疑的氣場誘導著獵物步入自己的領域。

黃鉉辰伸出一拳就要揍向有標誌性的下巴，被迅速地拽著甩得跪倒在地，他側過頭瞇起狹長的杏眼笑了，鼻尖輕輕蹭著胯間凸把這些打鬥全當是情趣。

熟練地解下皮帶、用牙齒咬開拉鏈不過一眨眼的功夫，黃鉉辰先是小口小口啜著飽滿的傘狀頂端，接著讓男性氣味充盈整個口腔，豐滿的嘴唇小心翼翼地包覆著牙齒，開始大動作地吞吐著對方的粗大。

他抬眸仰視，徐彰彬忍耐又享受的神情是性感和魄力煉成的春藥。黃鉉辰感覺腦袋已經被激得過熱，一隻手圈住沒能含住的柱身套弄滑動，另一隻手伸向後方的囊袋揉捏按摩；然後是舌尖在莖身退出的片刻刮過上頭的經絡，舌根在吃進的時候模擬吞嚥收縮肌肉吮吸，更賣力地服侍著上位者。

「黃鉉辰該死的……還能再深吧。」他的後輩一直很懂得取悅男人的方法，還長著一張根本魅魔轉世、引人犯罪的臉，徐彰彬都要懷疑這傢伙不幹這行絕對會是紅燈區頭牌。不過也幸好黃鉉辰走了這條不歸路，手指親暱地擦過染上潮紅的眼尾纏綿，滿溢的優越感與佔有欲讓徐彰彬猝不及防地挺動起腰桿。

好親的嘴被完全撐滿，紅潤上泛起了晶瑩的水光，來不及吞下的唾液沾在嘴角、下巴，淫靡至極。徐彰彬把方才部分在外的分身也擠進溫熱的口腔、擠進窄小的咽部，黃鉉辰沒準備好而嗆了下，異樣的乾嘔感使他不得不放鬆喉嚨容納似乎更大了些的巨物。

徐彰彬抓著烏黑的髮絲把黃鉉辰的頭部死死固定住，下身毫不留情地在口中進出，每一下都頂到脆弱的咽喉，深得恥毛貼在唇上磨蹭。幾乎要受不住強硬的折磨，黃鉉辰全身都在發抖，整張臉濕成一片、涎水沿著脖子滴落，然而他還是扶著徐彰彬的大腿，配合著動作以舌頭挑弄助長慾火。

徐彰彬感覺腿間湧起的熱浪拍打上浸滿快感的神經，不管不顧地全射在黃鉉辰嘴裡，雙頰和瀏海也無可倖免地濺上白濁。

緋紅、乳白，色情的顏料在黃鉉辰俊秀的臉上大肆衝擊著視覺，勝過人世間所有紅玫瑰白玫瑰。

「舔濕。」徐彰彬插入兩隻手指在黃鉉辰口中翻攪，曖昧的喘息、精液與津水和在一起逗弄調皮的舌頭，全數沾濕以後拉起黏稠的銀絲。抓著纖細的臂膀往牆上抵，徐彰彬扒下黃鉉辰的褲子直奔主題，揉濕穴口就是擠入兩指。

長年執槍的手帶著厚厚的繭，擦過內壁激起陣陣沿背脊亂竄的電流，甚至刻意曲起抵在敏感的腺體，來回研磨碾壓。黃鉉辰指甲卡在牆上的溝壑分散注意力，仍是被體內撐開滑動又併起深入的手指捅得嬌喘連連：「嗯啊、哈……」

他的嗓音本來就軟軟甜甜，現在聽起來更甜膩柔軟的像棉花糖，砸在徐彰彬耳裡卻成了最強力的攻擊。清晰的水聲下手指的抽插變得更快更狠，腸壁分泌的液體獻媚般地直往外流，徐彰彬咬過黃鉉辰的耳垂輕笑著：「你也太騷，這麼多水啊？」

向上拉起衣裳露出光裸的背心，徐彰彬伏上美麗的蝴蝶骨細細密密地啃，溫柔地嘗著每寸汗濕的白嫩肌膚，連上頭滿布的新舊傷口都珍惜地舔過。黃鉉辰一向很容易流汗，濕透的衣服很乾脆地被拋開，被忽略的胸前紅纓暴露在空氣中可憐地打顫，只好自己伸出雙手擰出舒服的呻吟。

在外面的性愛總是準備倉促，迫於解決的情慾跟刺激的偷情感才是首要目標。徐彰彬將手指抽離不知是因為露骨的葷話還是黏糊的撫慰，早已泥濘不堪的後穴，不斷張闔的小嘴顫抖著吐出一灘水渴望著被進入。難耐的空虛感使黃鉉辰發出不明所以的悶哼扭著纖腰催促著下一步，回頭望的眼眸帶著彷彿與生俱來的嫵媚，連眼下的痣都在勾引。

媽的，妖精。似稱讚似調戲地啐了一口，徐彰彬扶著再次抬頭的分身長驅直入，沒做任何等待便隨心所欲地操弄起來。黃鉉辰原本就大張的雙腿一軟，膝蓋一彎被攬住腰才沒跌下去，徐彰彬索性扛起不重的男孩，將他整個人翻了面，背部釘在牆壁挺得更深。

「啊！輕一點徐彰彬！不要……」喊著破碎動聽的求饒，饜足的後穴卻將每回要抽出的性器緊緊包纏，繃緊的修長雙腿也環住對方精壯的腰，哪裡看得出一丁點拒絕的意思？黃鉉辰攀住徐彰彬寬厚的肩膀，不留一點空隙地黏著像抱著唯一的救贖，在逼瘋人的磨人快感中也顧不著自己叫了什麼，「徐、徐彰彬啊啊……哥哥……哥哥！」

徐彰彬柔情地落下數吻回應突如其來的親密，如打樁機的下身卻更用力的進攻，直要把對方給碾碎、把自身給揉進。他們這種人過慣遊走生死邊緣的日子了，只有負距離的接觸能感受到生命真切的存在，徐彰彬也不明白自己為何對黃鉉辰如此執著，從來不怕死的生活在遇見他後開始有所在乎。

炙熱的堅挺抵在敏感點上磨擦又頂進最深處，黃鉉辰先洩了一次在小腹上，徐彰彬把他抱到更能任人擺佈的地方，放在老舊的貨架上晃得吱吱作響。折起比例傲人的長腿，徐彰彬攥緊黃鉉辰的手腕把他次次拉向自己，胯骨拍擊臀尖的響亮聲響襯著意亂情迷的大膽吟叫：「好舒服！啊哥……那裡好舒服！」

徐彰彬勾起嘴角笑出聲，施虐欲全被形容不上來的滿足感點燃，越來越粗暴認真的深插頂得黃鉉辰再說不出半句話，越絞越緊的後穴就要迎來第二次高潮。惡劣地堵住了對方漲紅的分身，徐彰彬做著最後加速又來回抽動數十次才往嬌嫩的內壁上澆溫涼的液體，惹得黃鉉辰又是一陣顫抖不止的驚喘，略稀薄的液體灑了一地。

「所以說不找你出氣找誰，爽嗎？」徐彰彬吻了他獨一無二的玫瑰，貼上唇瓣的繾綣讓還沉在餘韻裡的黃鉉辰嚇得不輕，嫌棄了半秒又抓過對方溺在相同的氣味溫度裡。

這不是他們第一次在結束危險的任務後做愛。肉體產生碰撞、氣息互相交纏，用最原始的方式來確認對方還與自己同生、還與自己糾纏。


End file.
